


Hush My Sister, We're The Last Ones Standing

by ElzaCBoe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Funeral, Pregnancy, Riley was a bad bad boy, The girls were really angry with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzaCBoe/pseuds/ElzaCBoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burying your husband is never easy, but Riley made sure that there weren't too many tears shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush My Sister, We're The Last Ones Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> So first of all, I'm back! Kind of, sort of. I never left, I just couldn't get past the writers block.
> 
> Secondly, this story got inspired by Carrie Underwood and her fabulous song Two Black Cadillacs.
> 
> Thirdly (but stil muchos important), thaks to DeepBlueJoy for beta reading my story, though if there are any mistakes left, it's all on me.
> 
> And lastly, but not leastly (yes that is my english, deal with it) I don't own anything other than the ability to put letters together into strings of words that sometimes make sense. If I'm lucky.
> 
> Enjoy. ^.^

Samantha Finn stared at the stars covering the coffin in front of her. Stars and stripes covering the man she thought would be hers until they were both old and grey, surrounded by countless grandchildren.  
  
But it wasn't to be.  
  
Instead, she stood here, in Arlington, veiled in black, her two daughters on each side and a large crowd of mourners behind her.  
  
The military priest droned on what a good man Riley was. He was so brave, a national hero, giving the last gift to his country. One of the thousands who died, but still important in his own way. She didn't want to listen to him. He didn't know her husband, what right did he have to tell her who Riley was. **_She_** was his Goddamn wife, not he.  
  
Graham stepped forward, squeezed her shoulder and gave his eulogy. Riley was his brother even if they only shared blood on the battlefield when one or possibly both of them were bleeding. There was no better friend to be had and he would forever miss him. Death had caught him far before his time but he will watch over them from his place in heaven.  
  
All the soldiers of his squad got their five minutes of fame, to say their goodbyes and Sam just wanted it to be over already.  
  
They looked at her with pity and she hated it. She was a widow before thirty; with two small daughters to raise on her own, never able to speak about her late husband as his existence was all but classified.

And she didn't cry.  
  
She could hear them whisper, saying she was in shock, that they would need to keep a close eye on her until she broke down and accepted that her husband would never come back from the battlefield. If only she could scream at them, but that would only fuel them further.  
  
Another figure appeared at her side, but she didn't look at her. She knew exactly who it was.  
"Buffy."  
  
"Sam. I guess I should offer you my condolences. Don’t expect me to be sincere though."  
  
She felt her lips quirk a bit. This was the first time she met the woman in person, but their conversations through the phone made her used to the blond Slayer. She looked over to the woman and noted how she didn’t stand out from other mourners in her black dress, coat, hat and sunglasses.  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"But I am here to offer my support if or when you need it."  
  
Sam was a bit surprised at that. Their relationship was always a bit strained, ever since the first phone call when Riley went back to Sunnydale, tracking the Doc and the eggs, but she had to stay behind, since she was apparently pregnant and not fit to be in the field anymore. Ever. Riley **_insisted_** and she knew she wouldn’t be able to persuade him to her side. Not at that point at least.  
  
"I appreciate that. How are you doing?"  
  
Buffy raised her hand and put it on her barely noticeable baby bump.  
  
"I'm just happy that the morning sickness period is over. It was not a fun time to be had."  
  
Sam nodded. Topics like pregnancy and children were easy for her.  
  
"I remember it quite well. When I had Rachel I could barely eat for the first two months."  
  
The mourners closest to them gave her disapproving stares. How dare she talk about mundane things at her husband’s funeral? Buffy caught the stares too and fussed with her sunglasses to hide the little smirk on her face.  
  
"Any way, I'm here as the Council’s official representative to make sure Riley has his final rest undisturbed. No raisings or reviving post mortem."  
  
Sam hummed at that. "Really considerate of them. Had they found the one responsible for his death yet?"  
  
"No. It appears that it really was what it looked like from the start though. A mugging gone wrong."  
  
That left her with mixed feelings. Rage, sadness, satisfaction, doubt, confusion. It was all jumbled into a big ball of mess sitting at the bottom of her stomach.  
  
They stood in silence as the volley shots were fired and one of the honor guards handed her the folded flag. They handed **_her_** the folded flag that lay on her husband’s coffin. She wanted to laugh, but she really couldn't.  
  
The red rose she was handed was almost an afterthought to her. She threw it into the grave and then watched Buffy do the same. Her daughters were already whisked away by her parents, so she fell into step with the Slayer as they left the cemetery.  
  
It was all finally behind her and she promised herself that she wouldn't think of it no more, but looking at the blond, she sighed and broke her own promise.  
  
"Don't take it too much to heart. He played us both and we never would have known had you not gotten unexpectedly pregnant and tried to contact him. "  
  
Buffy nodded and gave her a small smile."Good thing Riley had the bad habit of forgetting his phones at home. I already feel stupid enough; I would have felt stupider had I found out after years of having a kid with him.”

Sam didn’t tell her that she felt like the most stupid woman in existence when she figured out Riley wasn’t as faithful as he promised to be. There was no way she was letting that man raise her daughters and teach them **_morals_**. They deserved better than him. They deserved better than her too, but she would take that secret to the grave.

She had too much pride to tell others the number of mistresses Riley probably had. Or that she suspected that the man still standing by the grave probably killed her husband. But what did she know, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So????? What do you think? Any favorite parts?


End file.
